In wellbores, expandable tubulars are used for different purposes, such as for sealing off an opening in the casing, in the form of a patch or liner, for providing a barrier to flow between an inner and an outer tubular structure, or between an inner tubular structure and the inner wall of the borehole, in the form of an annular barrier, or for providing a liner hanger.
When manufacturing expandable tubulars, it is very important that the quality of the expandable tubular is very high, since an expandable tubular is exposed to high temperatures and pressures in the borehole. If the expandable tubular ruptures once it is in the well, it may be difficult to detect whether the expandable tubular functions as intended or whether it e.g. ruptures due to material flaws or process error, and thus it is very important to be able to manufacture high quality expandable tubulars.